Dusk and Dawn
by EvaAvatarKorra
Summary: Follow Evelyne and Dannae Stark, daughters of Sansa Stark, as they grow up in a different Westeros than the one we know. They will make powerful friends and foes as they come face to face with an old threat. AU. Like, very Alternative Universe.
1. Chapter 1

The story I'm about to tell you is not the one you've been told so far. In this, the real story, the Tyrells were not killed in the High Sept's destruction. Sir Jaime Lannister killed his sister when he realised she had gone mad and tried to blow up King's Landing. In this story, Lady Sansa Stark became the Queen of the seven Kingdoms with the help of her brother, Jon Snow, King in the North. Jon united Westeros and successfully defeated the White Walkers and the Night's King. Sansa married a nobleman from Dorne, in hopes of uniting the South with the rest of Westeros. They have two daughters, Dannae and Evelyne, who grew up travelling from Winterfell to King's Landing to Dorne. In this story, Brandon Stark is ruler of Riverrun, married to Meera Reed and has two twin sons, Robb and Rickon. Sir Jaime Lannister is married to Lady Brienne of Tarth and serves as the Queen's hand. They have a son and a daughter, Alaric and Catelyn Lannister. Arya returned to Essos and became an ambassador of Westeros. Daenerys Targaryen was allowed to remain at Meereen and keep everything she had conquered until she sailed to Westeros, where she was defeated by the seven Kingdoms' armies. Tyrion Lannister lives in Casterly Rock, with no wife nor children. Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish was banished from Westeros and is thought to be living in Essos. The story I'm about to tell you is the truth and the truth alone. So pay attention. And trust no one else than me. Because I was there. I lived it. And I survived to tell the story.

I shifted uneasy on my horse. Uncle Jon noticed. He always notices. He adjusted his horse's pace with mine's to talk to me.

"Are you worried, Evelyne?" he asked. I looked at him. I could detect the hint of a smile at the edge of his lips.

"Even if I am, what does it matter? I'm here to do my duty as the princess of Winterfell. Whether I'm worried or not is of no importance" I answered. My uncle giggled lowly.

"You're so like your mother. Don't worry though. I hear the Tyrells are beautiful boys. Sure you'll find someone you like. You can choose amongst 6 of them after all" he reassured me. I tightened the grip on my horse's gear as the Highgarden appeared in the distance.

"Evelyne, dear!" said lady Margaery loudly as she spread her arms. I hugged my mother's friend in relief.

"It's good to see you again, lady Margaery" I said over her shoulder. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me in front of her to get a good look at me. She was smiling widely.

"You never visit, my dear. Nor does your sister. You leave me alone in a city full of men!" she complained. I smiled even wider, placing my hands on hers.

"But, my lady, you rule those men!" I answered. She laughed and I considered it safe to giggle along. Lady Margaery was an old friend of my mother's, back when she was captive in King's Landing by the Lannisters. Even so, I deeply loved and respected the Tyrell first Lady. I had seen her angry before and I sure did not want to be the center of that anger.

"Your raven informed me. Are you certain you don't want to wait? See the world, meet exotic boys?" she asked me. I raised my shoulders.

"My lady, I have been travelling Westeros since I was 5 years old, I have been across the sea more than one times. And, believe me, we have enough exotic people right in our home. No, I want my marriage to be of use to my family. And I am certain we both wish an alliance between our houses. And I have heard your sons have taken after their mother's beauty" I replied, sitting down on the low seat she offered me. Margaery Tyrell smiled widely, deepening the lines around her eyes and mouth. A servant put a glass of apple cider in my hand. My hostess sat down on a bigger, more comfortable chair than mine. She crossed her legs.

"You have grown into a fine woman, my dear Evelyne. How is your mother? And your sister?" she asked, taking a sip from her own cold glass.

"Dannae is at King's Landing, helping out Mother and Jaime. I will join them after we make the arrangements here. My father and uncle Jon are escorting me this time. Mother sends her best wishes along with her gifts" I answered.

"Would you like to meet Deryk? He's my second born. I believe he is the most suitable amongst my sons for you. He's a couple of years older than you are now, around 20. He's at the back garden. Lila will show you the way. After you change clothes" said lady Margaery and signaled at a servant. I raised from my seat, realising I was being dismissed. I was still wearing my northern dresses, coming directly from Winterfell. I was already feeling hot in my woolen dress and cape and I couldn't wait to trade them with my favourite light blue dress with golden flower patterns on it. I had it made just for my visits at Highgarden. It was solely aiming at flattering my hosts.

Twenty minutes later, in a lighter dress and my hair flowing on my back, I was making my way to the back garden, following the servant named Lily. She was a beautiful girl a few years younger than me. When I asked her how she was being treated, she just smiled and answered well, very well. Typical. I shouldn't have asked, but the way to the garden was long and I was used to servants who love me, not fear me.

At last, we reached a beautiful, small back yard. I was taken aback by how much it resembled my Dornish home. It had pine trees and ivy everywhere. The prince was sitting on a wooden bench under a great vine. There were no grapes on it, something unusual. There should be green, immature fruits, given the fact that the spring was about to give its place to summer. The servant I had with me bowed her head and left. I approached the prince.

"Your grace" I spoke, once I reached close to him. Prince Deryk raised his eyes from his book and looked at me. My heart skipped a beat. He was very handsome, with wavy caramel locks that reached just under his earlobes and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. He rose slowly from his seat.

"Princess Evelyne. My mother spoke to me about your beauty, yet she wasn't even close to describing how truly mesmerising you are" he spoke casually, like this was his usual pickup line, raising my hand to his lips to kiss it. I smiled, trying to hide the urge to puke. I did not like formalities just for that reason: you have to fake everything.

"And I can see you have taken your mother's dreamy eyes and your father's strong expression. May I seat?" I asked as nicely as I could without turning my voice into a mocking tone. He held my hand as I sat down on the bench, right next to him. He offered me a glass of cider again. I thought it best to resume my drinking if this conversation was to turn out in my favor.

"I know why you're here" he said, looking far ahead of him. I drunk a bit before I smiled at him.

"Do you, my lord?" I asked. It was better if he thought he was in control.

"Yes. You desire a place in Highgarden. But there is nothing of this place I will take after my mother's death. All will be inherited to my older brother and his soon-to-be wife" he answered. I couldn't help but chuckle. He turned his eyes at me.

"On the contrary, my lord. I have come here to make an alliance with your family and offer you a castle to rule. I am going to be lady of the Eyrie once I get married. That means that I will have the Vale of Arryn and its families answering to me. My sister is going to rule in Winterfell, my mother is already located to King's Landing, my father has an influence over Dorne. I have no need of the Highgarden as much as I need the support of your family. And I offer a portion of the North as my gift to establish this bond of blood. You have no kingdom, my lige. I can give you one to rule" I answered. He narrowed his eyes for a moment and then broke into laughter.

"You… you will be a ruler? You are an heir? A woman will be allowed to so much power?" he asked. I reminded myself that I was here to marry the prince, not murder him, despite the latter being closer to my feelings.

"Where's the issue? Isn't your mother a ruler? Isn't your Queen a woman?" I asked him. He drunk from his glass before answering.

"My mother is merely the tool my grandfather uses to rule over Highgarden. And the reign of the Queen will not last long. Women aren't made to rule, they're made to bear children and sew clothes. I am surprised that such a carefree idea has infiltrated the strong North. If your grandfather was lord of Winterfell, such action wouldn't be allowed. The next thing you're going to tell me is that they allow women to the Night's Watch" he said, still laughing. I got up from my seat.  
"Very well. If you're not interested, I will withdraw my offer and seek help elsewhere" I stated in a blunt voice. I turned around to leave.

"Wait, my lady!" I heard him say. I turned towards him again.

"At least dine with me tonight. It's the least I could offer to you after your surely tiring trip. And, please, stay for a few days. I'm sure my mother and my grandfather would love to pass some time with you and your father" he offered. I smiled as I bowed my head to him.

"Of course, my lord. Your wish is my command" I replied and left him alone in his exotic garden to head to my chambers.

"How was he?" asked uncle Jon. He was waiting outside my room. I pulled him with me in the room, closing the door behind me.

"He's unbelievable!" I cried out. Uncle Jon giggled.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like him" he said, sitting on a stool at the feet of my bed. I threw myself at the nearest armchair.

"He said women aren't supposed to rule, that Mother's reign will not last long because of that reason and he implied the North has gotten soft after its binding with Dorne. I find him unsuitable to rule" I answered, grabbing the bottle with the cider from the table next to me, pouring some into a crystal glass.

"Gods, they have these everywhere" said my uncle, looking at my glass. I pointed at the bottle.

"No, I'd better stay sober for this one. I'll go see how Ghost's doing. Why don't you go see your father? He must be somewhere in the gardens. You know how he despises this place. Go keep him company until dinner" he advised me and left me with my glass, which I quickly emptied before renewing it.

I found my father roaming in the heart of the gardens, probably trying to stay away from the Tyrells. I approached him and wrapped my arm around his.

" _You cannot hide forever, Father_ " I said in Rhoynar. He smiled.

" _I can try. I hope you arrange your business here as fast as possible and then we can head to King's Landing. I haven't seen your mother in some time_ " he answered in his mother language.

" _Aren't you worried you'll have a Tyrell spy ruling over Eyrie, sharing your daughter's bed and little Tyrell babies wandering around your feet?_ " I asked him. He smiled even wider as he looked at me.

" _My dear, let's be honest with each other, you will never let a man rule over you, neither will your sister. You have taken after your mother, you are both women equal to men, if not superior. This foolish boy can believe he's the lord of the Vale, but we all know who will truly rule the North. Your sister and you make a great team, although she's better at the sword than you_ " he answered.

" _Yes, and I am better at words. Don't worry, Father, I'll do anything to keep this kingdom united_ " I answered. I had managed to lead him out of the garden and to the balcony of his chambers. He laughed when he realised where we were.

" _You see, my dear? You outsmart the person who made you. You're going far_ " he said. I just smiled and bowed my head.

" _Father, have you too noticed the man who has been following us?_ " I asked, always in Rhoynar. He laughed as if I had just said a very good joke.

" _Yes, and it appears he has a partener. The second one is still in the garden maze, he's waiting to see if we are going back in_ " he answered, still smiling.

" _I'll take care of this one, you think you can handle the one in the maze?_ " I suggested. He nodded.

"It seems I have forgotten my book in the garden. Go on without me, Eve, I'll catch up for dinner" he said in the Common Tongue.

"Of course, Father" I replied, preparing myself for battle. I had to make it look like I didn't know the armed man was there. I pretended to smell the roses planted along the base of the balcony, when I heard a scream from the garden behind me. The man who was hiding in the bushes jumped out and ran towards me. I moved quickly. I grabbed the hand he was holding the knife in and twisted it behind his back. I raised my dress up, pulling out the knife I always kept tied on my thigh. The man twisted in my grip and managed to release himself. He retrieved his weapon from the ground, trying to attack me again. I managed to repel most of his attacks, but his fury managed a cut on my right arm. I hissed in pain. There was poison on the blade.

"Say your goodbyes, princess" he growled and stroke again. The poison was slowing me down, it was burning my flesh, infiltrating my blood, it made everything go blurry. Before I could raise my armed hand, his blade was already pressing itself on my throat. I screamed out, hoping someone would hear. I was starting to think that this was my final moment, when the assassin stopped putting pressure on my neck. He looked at me in surprise, then coughed blood all over my face. I pushed him to the side, putting my remaining strength in that last move. My uncle's face appeared behind the dead assassin.

"Evelyne! Are you alright?" he asked. My knees bent and I fell forward. I saw my father running towards us from the garden, covered in blood.

"Father… the cut… there is poison… in the blade…" I managed to gasp. My father understood. My uncle kept me still as my father kneeled next to me, sucking the poison out of my wound.

"Are you alright? What happened?" asked my uncle. My father carefully tied a clean piece of cloth around my wound and raised me in his arms.

"Tyrell scum, that's what happened" he answered and handed Jon a piece of cloth. I couldn't see what it was and, to be honest, I didn't care at the moment. I just needed to lie down. My father carried me to his bed.

"I'm sorry, darling. But your dinner with prince Deryk is cancelled. I'll wait for you to wake up and we can ask for some explanations" was the last thing I remember him say. Then I sunk into a deep slumber, from which I woke up late the next morning.

"We try to make an alliance with you, and you try to assassinate me and my daughter?" asked Father in rage. Lady Margaery and her father, Lord Mace, were sitting on their formal chairs, at the head of the table, in the council room. I was seated, but my father didn't bother to get comfortable. He had a lot of anger inside of him. Something made him believe that the assassins who attacked us yesterday and were now both dead, were members of House Tyrell.

"Father, please, sit down" I tried to calm him down. I was still dizzy from the poison, it hadn't completely exited my system. My father, lord Cerimon Allyrion of Dorne, insisted that my sister and I become immune to most poisons, following his ancestors' footsteps of shielding their children from poison while they used it to eliminate their enemies. All kinds of poisons are very popular in Dorne. So my sister and I were invulnerable to a great number of toxic substances, by drinking small portions of them since we were little. However, whatever was the poison infused in the killer's blade, it wasn't in my arsenal. Hopefully, my father sucked it out before it could cause much damage, and certainly my strong system protected me but the poison had managed to weaken me a great deal.

"Lord Cerimon, trying to assassinate you would be a childish foolishness, given the circumstances. Your daughter offered to seal the friendship between our families with a strong wedding. The benefits of this to our House are great. What gain would we get if we had you and princess Evelyne killed?" asked lady Margaery. My father run his hand over his mouth and jaw, twisting the edge of his beard, just like he always did when he was cornered.

"Honestly, I don't know. But, would you care to explain this?" he said and threw a torn piece of cloth on the table between us and the Tyrells. It was a light blue square of a chemise and one could easily tell there was the Tyrell sigil sewed on it. I gasped. I had no knowledge of this evidence.

"I'm not saying you ordered our assassination. I'm merely believing what my eyes show me. And this, my lady and my lord, is the emblem of your House, is it not?" asked Father again.

"I'm sure this is just a grave misunderstanding, father. Whoever was that tried to kill us was acting alone, for his own selfish reasons. I bet my life that this has nothing to do with the people in front of us. There are always people who act alone, when they disagree with their lord's commands. Besides, I trust Lady Margaery and Lord Mace. My wedding will be held at the end of this summer, in King's Landing. If you'll excuse me now, I want to speak to my uncle" I excused myself and got up. I bowed my head and made my way to the door, holding onto the wall for support.

"What do you believe happened?" I asked my uncle a while later. We were sitting in my room. I was trying to gather my thoughts and save my energy, two things that seemed impossible to do at the same time. He petted Ghost's head, who he always kept near after the incident.

"I think that it's either what you suggested, that there are rogue Tyrells who don't agree with your wedding, or they were framed" he answered

"Framed? How?" I asked. This thought hadn't crossed my mind.

"Well, we have no proof that the men who attacked you were Tyrells"

"But they were wearing the Tyrell emblem" I protested

"If I wear the Lannister sigil, does that make me a Lannister too? Besides, if I wanted to murder someone, I wouldn't do it wearing something that could be identified should I fail and my victim survives" he suggested

"Yes but if they wanted us to identify them? A war between the Starks and the Tyrells could serve their causes" I said. My uncle nodded.

"Maybe. But allow me to have my doubts. This attack sure looks suspicious to me" he answered. I wanted to continue the conversation, but a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in" I called

"Excuse me, mi lady" said the servant who walked in. She was holding a rolled piece of paper, sealed. "This arrived for you moments ago. The bird bearing it was a hawk"

"A hawk? Do you remember how it looked like?" I asked, sitting up on my chair.

"It was a grey bird with white and black spots" answered the servant. I dismissed her and broke the Stark seal on the paper. I read it quickly.

"What is it?" asked uncle Jon. I rolled the paper shut again.

"This was brought by Dany's hawk. It's King's Landing. It's under attack" I answered.


	2. Chapter 2

I was very silent at my meal with the prince that evening. I barely touched my food. After I informed my father of the news the hawk was bearing, we had decided to leave the next morning. I was worried about my family. My mother, my sister, Jaime Lannister, his son Alaric, my other friends… They were all fighting to defend the capital and I was organising weddings and having fancy meals with a prince who believes women are mere tools. Unfortunately for me, Deryk noticed my bad mood. He covered his plate with its lid and offered me his hand.

"Walk with me, princess?" he suggested. I followed him, knowing that from now on, I had to keep him satisfied if I wanted to get anywhere. He led me through the hallways of his home to a secret balcony, one you could find only if you knew the castle as well as he did. The view was astonishing. One could see far, farther than the river running next to the castle, up to the forest that was ahead. The light was almost gone, and I could see the first stars lightning up the sky. I would have said something, if I wasn't so deeply buried in my thoughts. Prince Deryk put a finger under my chin and lightly pushed it up, so that I could see him.

"I wanted to apologize" he said. Curiosity and surprise took over. He was apologizing? The proud prince was asking for my forgiveness?

"What for?" I asked, forgetting my good manners.

"For the way I spoke to you yesterday. You fought the assassin like a man, you got injured and survived, better than a man. Your mother is a strong woman. I now see you have taken her iron will and your father's grace and familiarity with weapons. You are different than what they teach us women are like. You are… independent. You were born to rule. And it would be my honor to rule beside you, help you keep this kingdom united" he spoke and, suddenly, he closed the gap between us. I shared my first kiss with prince Deryk Tyrell on that balcony. And it lasted for so long, yet it was so brief. When we parted, he took a ring out of his finger, one of the many he was wearing. It was a drop made of sapphire, united with silver in a way that resembled the branches of a rosebush. He wore it to my left ring finger. I took out my favourite golden ring. It had no stones on it, but it was marvelously worked with northern meanders and patterns. I wore it to his left ring finger.

"With this ring, I bind our future together. I promise to never let as much as a feather touch you. I promise to always love you. I promise that no tears will come to your eyes as long as I draw breath" he whispered upon our engagement rings. That was it. I was going to get married.

While preparing my horse for departure the next morning, I allowed a selfish thought to pass from my mind. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to know more of that side the prince had shown to me the night before. I was starting to fall in love with my fiancé, although I had promised myself I wouldn't. The Highgarden was far behind us when my father spoke.

" _I like your new ring_ " he said in Rhoynar. I let my gaze wander on my finger before turning it to the horizon again.

" _I got engaged last night. I will get married at the end of summer in King's Landing_ " I answered. My father whistled in approval.

" _Still, you're not happy. What's troubling you?_ " he noticed. I sighed.

" _It seems like I'm developing feelings for my fiancé, father. I wasn't supposed to"_ I confessed.

" _Is it a bad thing that your wedding might as well be happy?"_ he asked

" _It's just that… I had promised to myself I wouldn't let my feelings shade my judgement. I just need this wedding to obtain my castle, nothing more"_ I answered

" _Yes, but a wedding is supposed to bring real happiness, not fake one. Your mother married me to ally with the South, not because she loved me. But we grew to adore each other and we have made two beautiful daughters. And, believe me, I prefer this life than a thousand brothels full of wine and girls"_ he said. I remained silent for a bit and I would have answered, if I hadn't seen it. The sea. I looked at the sky. I hadn't noticed it in my thoughts, but the sun was behind us, when it should be ahead of us. That was not the King's Road. It was the Ocean Road. We were heading west instead of east.

I stopped my horse.

"Where are we going?" I asked loudly. Uncle Jon came next to me.

"Evelyne…" he tried to calm me down, but I was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Uncle, where are we heading?" I asked again. He sighed.

"To Casterly Rock" he said.

"What?" I yelled. I turned my Dornish stallion around and started galloping to the opposite direction. I heard barking behind me. I thought as much. Ghost jumped in front of my horse and growled angrily. I stopped. My uncle and my father followed.

"Why aren't we going to King's Landing?" I asked

"We are. You're staying with Tyrion in Casterly Rock until the invasion is over" answered Jon.

"But why? I want to fight, defend my family and my honor! Is it because I lost to the assassin? Father, you know how good I am with the sword! Give me a chance!" I begged.

"It has nothing to do with the attack. But you're staying with Tyrion. It's the Queen's orders" said my father and, grabbing the leather laces of my horse, he guided me west.

" _I hate you! I hate you all!_ " I cursed in Valyrian. I knew no one would understand it, but I just wanted to get it out of my chest.

"Stop eating your problems, Evelyne. Your husband will not like you if you put on weight" said uncle Tyrion. I was sitting in the kitchen of his castle is Casterly Rock, eating my seventh lemon cake. It was the second day of my stay there. My father and my uncle had left the moment Tyrion's guards arrived to escort me to the castle. I had no news from the battle. I was worried. And when I'm worried, I make my mother's lemon cakes and I eat them.

"And what do you suggest I do?" I asked, clapping my hands together to get rid of the crumbs. He raised the cup he was holding.

"Drink your problems" he answered.

Uncle Tyrion wasn't truly my uncle. But he was technically a member of our family. He was once married to my mother, but he never slept with her, respecting that their marriage was forced upon them both. He, along with his brother, Ser Jaime, were two of my mother's closest counselors. Uncle Tyrion was a dwarf. And a very lucky one. He was closing to turn 60 years old. And that was a miracle, given his birth curse and the amount of alcohol he was consuming on a daily basis. He and my father were really getting along, they could often be found drinking together. Uncle Tyrion was the only person in the entire world who didn't need a sword to make me listen to or obey. I deeply respected him, because I could see part of myself in him. I too was the youngest kid and I too was better in words than weapons.

The day before, a coded letter had arrived from my sister. It urged me to return to Winterfell and try to solve the problem, because everyone else had taken arms instead of books. I was the only one calm enough to think about it. I had tried to sneak out, but the guards found me and arrested me. Now I had two bodyguards constantly following me like they were my shadow.

"My uncle and my father left me behind because they believe I have gone soft. I should have killed that assassin when I had the chance" I murmured. Tyrion sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Come on, Eve, you know it's not that. You're smarter than this" he said. I frowned. He sighed.

"Sweetheart, one princess is better than a dead Queen and both of her successors dead. Your mother and your sister are already involved in the battle. By keeping you away and safe, she's making sure that even if the worst happens, the throne will not fall in the wrong hands" he explained.

I knew. I just didn't like it. Me sitting on my ass doing nothing was the worst way I could imagine myself helping right now. I wanted to fight. And I was stuck in a castle all the way across Westeros. It was just pissing me off.

"Tell me about your future husband" uncle Tyrion changed the subject.

"He's immature, arrogant, sexist, a complete idiot. But we need the alliance" I answered as casually as I could. My uncle smirked.

"Is that the whole truth? Because you're touching your engagement ring way too often" he said. I swore in Valyrian.

"You noticed. How come you always notice?" I asked, irritated. He seemed to be quite satisfied that he managed to piss me off.

"It's my job. Remember, I was a counselor to some of the greatest people in their time. I know a thing of two. Now, how do you like your Tyrell toy?"

"I… I don't know yet. He seemed totally different in the two occasions I met him. The first time he was rude to say the least. The second time… I dare say that he was romantic. He kissed me" I answered.

"Will you be happy?" he asked. I chuckled.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes"

I looked around my feet. I wanted to pet my forest leopard's head. I had left Midnight back in Winterfell. I thought it best I didn't scare off my parents-in-law off, being always followed by a wild animal. But Midnight was as loyal to me as my sister's Direwolf, Oberyn, was to her. Uncle Jon had brought a leopard cub and a Direwolf pup in Winterfell, all those years ago. I had gone for the cat, Dannae headed straight for the dog. They were our loyal companions since that day. I always reached to my feet to pet Midnight when I was troubled.

"What is it?" asked Tyrion.

"You know what bothers me more than the fact that I was defeated in Highgarden? The poison the assassin used" I said. A thought was taking form in my head. My uncle looked at me carefully.

"What of it?" he asked.

"Well, I wasn't immune to it. I am immune to all poisons in Westeros. And they are many. This was either a new poison, or it was…"

"...from across the sea. The poison was from Essos" he finished my thought. I nodded.

"And that means whoever the assassin was he either was from Essos or was paid by someone in Essos to do the job. Someone who would like a civil war in the Seven Kingdoms and maybe a few strong pieces out of the board as a bonus" I continued. Tyrion emptied his cup.  
"This can't be good news. But there's nothing we can do right now. Until we get the word from King's Landing, that is" he said

"I don't understand, why can't I return home or go to the Eyrie or even Dorne? Why must I stay here?" I asked

"I will pretend your question doesn't offend me. The answer is simple: there is no army to protect you in those places, while I have my guard here. And, besides, the first place they will look for you is Winterfell. Then they'll go for Dorne and, finally, the Vale of Arryn. Not to mention that, if I were in their shoes, I'd look at all three locations simultaneously, just to be sure. But they'd never look here. It's the safest place for you right now"

After dinner, I decided to play for my uncle on my flute. Uncle Jon had made one for me and one for my sister when we were both young. He had killed a giant stag one day and used its horns to make us our instruments. Whenever I was feeling homesick, I played on my flute.

I had just finished a melody, when a servant entered the room.

"Letter from Highgarden. It's for princess Evelyne" she said. I took the rolled paper and broke the Tyrell seal. I started reading, but it made no sense. It was a report on the situation of the Tyrell guard. I turned the page around. At the bottom right, written with red ink, was a tiny word.

"Fire…" I murmured "Heat"

I stood over the nearest candle, holding the paper above the flame high enough not to burn it. I moved it up and down a bit. The effect was immediate: most of the letters from the original letter faded away, leaving only what was meant for me to read. I read it out loud.

" _My dearest._

 _There hasn't been a day when I'm not thinking of you. I hope that you are safe, from the bottom of my heart. Your absence is so painful, that I wish I could tear my heart out to stop it from aching. It must sound very selfish of me, but I want to see you as soon as it's safe. Please write to me with the same pigeon. I will be waiting for your response in agony._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Deryk Tyrell"_

"You have received your first love letter" noticed Tyrion. I'm certain that I had blushed, but I calmly folded the paper and turned to my uncle.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to respond. I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Goodnight, uncle" I excused myself. Tyrion nodded.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow then. Goodnight, Evelyne" he answered

I wrote my letter with vinegar. We used to play the "Code game" with my sister when we were little. We had found ways of concealing information into drawings, see behind the letters of a script or write with invisible ink. My favourite was the lemon or vinegar or egg white, which appeared on the my letter, marked the bottom right with a flame and closed it. I used the Stark seal, although it was risky. It would be riskier to use the Lannister seal though. They'd find me immediately.

The voice of a servant woke me up. She said that my uncle wanted to see me right away. I dressed up and went to meet him.

I found Tyrion at one of the balconies, eating breakfast and gazing at the sea. I sat next to him, accepting the tea and cakes I was offered.

"You will return to Winterfell today" he announced. I stopped chewing and looked at him.

"Please tell me you're not joking" I begged.

"I am certainly not. You can be on your way as soon as you prepare your horse. A letter arrived early this morning. King's Landing is safe. For now" he said. I couldn't believe my ears. I was going home!

I rushed to send a brief letter to Deryk in Highgarden, explaining that I was returning to Winterfell. His letters were to be sent there from now on.

"Uncle, thank you for everything" I said, hugging him from my horse at the crossroads out of the castle. He was sitting on his horse, surrounded by his personal guard.

"Be careful. If I don't see you earlier, I'll be at your wedding" he answer and bid me farewell. I bowed my head to Lord Tyrion and turned my horse North.

I pushed the double oak gate of my home's throne room open and walked in. What I saw, though, was not what I expected.

The stone throne was empty. My uncle, my father, my sister and mother were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are your lords and ladies?" I asked the servant responsible for the room's fire.

"Lord Jon, lord Cerimon, lady Dannae, lord Jaime and lady Sansa are in the Queen's chambers. They're in the middle of a meeting" she answered. I turned around and headed upstairs.

Jaime was here? And why wasn't the meeting held in the council room? Something was wrong.

I entered my parents' winter bedroom after I was announced by a servant. My mother was laid on the bed. Everyone else was sitting on chairs around her. They looked at me.

"Evelyne, dear" she said.

"Mother! What happened? Are you harmed?" I asked

"Mother was attacked in King's Landing. She was poisoned. They tried to poison me too. I heard you were attacked as well" said Dany. I hadn't seen my sister in a month. I was glad she was alright.

"Who could have done this?" I asked, taking my seat next to my mother's bed.

"We found this on the assassin who attacked your sister" said Jaime. I looked at the Lannister. He was two years older than his brother, yet looked no older than fifty years old. He had married Brienne of Tarth after he was forced to kill his twin sister Cersei, who tried to destroy King's Landing. He had two children with lady Brienne. A son, Alaric, promised to my sister since their birth, and a daughter, named Catelyn, after my grandmother. Jaime was my mother's closest advisor in King's Landing.

Jaime gave me a piece of paper. It had Valyrian written on it. I looked at my sister.

" _Kill the She Wolf and her pup_ " I read.

"Mother and me. Look at the signature" said Dany. I looked at the seal. It was a sparrow seated upon a branch.

" _Damn!"_ I cursed in Valyrian.

"You recognise this?" asked Jon.

"Yes. And you should too. It's the sigil of house Baelish" I said.

Silence followed my words. I returned the paper to my sister and let it move around. My mother looked at me.

"I banned Petyr Baelish all those years ago. He was dangerous for the peace. Besides, Littlefinger was smarter than to put his own seal, one we'd recognise, onto a death sentence" she noticed. I got up and walked around the room. The puzzle was filling its own gaps.

"He's trying to scare us. I have a theory. The poison used on the three of us was from across the sea. The missionaries were from across the sea. I think Lord Baelish is gathering up army in Essos. Not to attack us, just to make sure he tears us apart. He put his seal on that paper to tell us that, as long as he's alive, we can never have peace. Our alliance with the Tyrells would have been destroyed if it wasn't for my wedding. He almost managed to kill the Queen. He needs to be stopped" I spoke my mind. My father and my sister got up at once.

"We will find him and kill him" said Dany. My father nodded.

"No" said Jaime in my place. I looked at my mother's Hand.

"Ser Jaime is right. We can't go on a wild goose chase right now. We need to unite the last regions that still resist us. Evelyne needs to establish her wedding. Dannae needs to marry Alaric and take over here. Jon is needed north. We can't worry about a threat all the way across the sea. We can't afford it" said mother, trying to get up. She was still weak. I ran to help her stand up, just like uncle Jon. She raised a hand to stop us.

"Petyr Baelish should not worry you now. We will double the guards. We will be cautious. But we should focus on what's important" she added and headed to the door. I looked at my uncle, my father, Jaime and my sister. Dannae nodded. We both shared a thought.


End file.
